Él ascenso del odiado
by adonis.urresta
Summary: Una historia de tipo novela ligera y eso con factor rpg leanle por curiosidad
1. Él resumen de mi vida

El resumen de mi vida y nueva oportunidad

Y aquí estoy delante de un adulto que me ofrece la oportunidad de volver a la vida pero se preguntaran que paso pues muy simple , mi nombre es frank tengo 17 años y también e sido rechazado toda mi vida por todas las personas y aunque yo quería hablar con las demás personas estas simplemente me hacían a un lado no se porque lo hacían así que yo simplemente perdía mi fe en la humanidad y aunque yo sea un humano lo hacia increíble ¿ no ? . Pues eso no termina hay ya que antes de ser invocado al otro mundo una chica se me declaro que ingenuo pero bueno un día ella me confeso adelante de toda la clase que solo fue una apuesta y hay fue donde perdí toda fe por la humanidad , después de eso dejo de interesarme toda persona incluso mi propia familia ya que ellos tampoco me querían ni me prestaban atención bueno volviendo al tema un día cualquiera estábamos en una clase de historia , fue en ese momento donde el piso empezó a brillar y nos transportamos a un gran salón donde habían varias personas pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto bueno la historia es de que nos invocaron para terminar con el rey demonio lo que siempre pasa en las novelas ligeras es decir entrenamiento blah blah blah y esas cosas pero en nuestro primer día de entrenamiento en un calabozo real en el piso 9 , un monstruo de algunos pisos mas abajo nos ataco y cuando ya no había escapatoria a algunos de mis " compañeros " se les ocurrió la brillante idea de usar me de carnada y en ese momento comenze a escapar de los monstruos mientras toda la clase escapaba que idiotas pero bueno cuando corría un monstruo lanzo un chorro de ácido bajo mis pies haciendo que este se rompiera y callera varios piso hasta que ya no sentí nada y bueno estamos devuelta en donde comenzamos ante un hombre que dice ser mucho mas poderoso que todos los dioses y reyes demonios juntos y me ofrece que pueda volver a la vida a cambio de ser unos de sus estudiantes y no tengo ya nada que perder así que acepto.

 **Tercera** **persona**

Frank: aceptó ya no tengo nada que perder.  
Lo dice bajando sus hombros.

Adulto: bien dicho a por cierto mi nombre es alexander aunque me puedes llamar alex .  
Lo dice con una sonrisa.

Frank: solo vayamos al grano que quieres que haga.

Alex: tranquilo que yo no soy como en esos dos mundos y antes que nada dime como era tu estado.

Frank: mi estado pues solo era el peor de mi clase ya ni quiero verlo .

Alex: bueno pero esto siempre tienen mis estudiantes.  
Chasqueando los dedos.

En ese momento una pantalla apareció enfrente de frank la cual decía.

 **Nombre: frank ?.**  
 **Titulo: el** **cuarto estudiante , insociable** **maldecido .**  
 **Especie: ...**  
 **Edad: 17.**  
 **Habilidades: ?,?,?,?,?.**  
 **Inventario: ...,...,...,..,...,...,...,...**

Frank: que es esto?.

Alex: antes de eso dime como veían su estado allá.

Frank: pues nos daban una tarjeta donde indicaba nuestro rango y nombre , especie y edad además de las habilidades.

Alex: ya veo bueno este sistema rpg cambia en cada multiverso pero siempre cuenta con un inventario y la información principal.  
Lo dice mientras aparecía una silla en donde se sentaba.

Frank: eso seria una trampa pero tengo que ser un humano .  
Lo dice con un tono de fastidio al mencionar la palabra humano.

Alex: hay algo de malo con eso ?.  
Pregunta mientras lo observaba .

Frank: solo perdí mi fe por la humanidad.  
Lo dice desanimado.

Alex: ( empieza a sonreír ) oye y si te ofrezco renacer en otra especie que es inmortal , no sufre daños físicos , jamas se ahoga y soporta los climas fríos y cálidos.  
Lo dice esperando un si.

Frank: bueno pero solo que no sea en una mujer .  
Lo dice por haber leído varias novelas ligeras con ese tipo de tramas en su antiguo mundo.

Alex: tranquilo pero bueno tu primera misión seria adaptarte a tu nuevo cuerpo y salir de la zona en donde te deje.  
Mientras se acerca frank para tocar su frente con sus dos dedos y hacerle perder la conciencia.

 **Lugar** **desconocido**  
 **Tiempo** **desconocido**

 **Pov** **frank**

Hmmm espera por que esta todo oscuro no puedo ver ni escuchar haber si puedo oír solo oigo el viento haber el tacto si puedo sentir algo y es como ¿ pasto ? espera en donde estoy y por que no puedo ver nada espera y si estado.

 **Nombre: frank ...**  
 **Titulo's:...**  
 **Especie: slime .** "espera que "  
 **Edad: 17.**  
 **Habilidades: analizar** **mundi , disolver , digerir , absorber .**  
 **Inventario:**

Haber repasemos los hechos acabo despertar en algún lugar con pasto por lo que siento , no puedo ver y al parecer soy un slime la criatura mas débil en todos los videojuegos, mangas, novelas ligeras y animes así que si solo tengo una cosa que decir o mejor dicho pensar ya que no puedo hablar y eso seria ¡JODETE ALEX POR QUE MIERDA UN SLIME DE TODAS LAS CRITURAS UN SLIME !. Bueno bueno ya me calme pero y ahora que espera la primera habilidad que era ¿analizar mundi?.

 **Analizar** **mundi** **una** **habilidad** **que** **puede** **analizar** **cualquier** **cosa , vista** **o** **pensara** **por** **el usuario , sin** **restricciones.**

Okey ya no parece malo pero bueno veamos si aunque sea puedo saborear.

Tomo un poco de pasto y lo empiezo a masticar y por desgracia no me sabe a nada , enserio como quiere alex que me adapte a este cuerpo , bueno ya que pasemos un buen rato así y tal vez encuentre algo que hacer.

.

.

.

.

.  
¡ Que aburrido enserio no hay nada que hacer ! y ya estoy haci como por días gracias a la habilidad analizar supe algunas cosas como que estoy en otro continente que en el me invocaron y este reino es neutral pero solo eso ya que no se que mas preguntar pero también ya descubrí que puedo guardar cosas dentro mio y debo de decir que no entiendo como funciona pero puede ser muy útil y también que estoy en una zona con alta concentración de magia además de que gracias a eso no hay monstruos cerca de aquí pero veamos si puedo hacer algo mas aparte de masticar esta hierba aunque me pregunto ¿ pasto ?.

 **Pasto** **con** **alta** **concentración** **de** **magia , se** **utiliza** **para** **fabricar** **pastillas** **medicinales , gracias** **a** **su** **magia** **acumulada** **se puede formular** **pastillas** **medicinales** **o** **curativas .**

Entonces con esto puedo formular pastillas sanadoras a ver ¿ pastillas sanadoras ?.

 **Pastillas** **sanadoras , se** **puede** **fabricar** **a** **partir** **de** **hierba** **con** **alta** **concentración** **de** **magia , modo** **de** **fabricación** **se** **necesita** **un** **modo** **de** **disolver** **la** **hierba** **para** **concentrarla** **en** **pastillas.**

Esto no explica muy bien el modo de fabricación pero veamos si puedo hacerlo , comienzo a recoger todo el pasto que puedo y lo guardo dentro mio o en el inventario ... probemos primero en dentro mio para ver el limite , guardo todo el pasto dentro mio y así sigo por varias horas hasta que acabo con el pasto de un área de 50 metros gracias al analizar y aun tengo mucho espacio como que un 90 % disponible y un 10% de pasto , bien a experimentar comienzo a coger un poco de hierba y lo empiezo a disolver hasta que siento que es el momento cuando lo comprimió y creo que me funciono a la primera .

 **Gracias** **a** **una** **acción** **de** **fabricar** **pastillas** **sanadoras** **se** **obtiene** **la** **habilidad** **auto fabricación.**

Creo que ahora lo puedo hacer automáticamente cool , bien entonces quiero que se fabrique toda la hierba en pastillas , creo que ya se esta fabricando bueno veamos que puedo hacer , comienzo a moverme y ahora que lo pienso no e tenido que dormir ni comer ¿ que pasa ?.

 **Slime** **con** **nombre , una criatura que** **nació** **en** **una** **zona** **con** **alta** **concentración** **de** **magia** **gracias** **a** **eso** **es** **una** **criatura** **mas** **fuerte** **de** **lo** **normal , no** **necesita** **comer** **gracias** **a** **que** **tiene** **la** **energía** **para** **vivir** **del** **ambiente , no** **le** **afecta** **los** **climas** **fríos** **o** **cálidos** **puede** **vivir** **en** **cualquier** **clima** **y** **gracias** **a** **que** **no tiene sistema** **de** **ninguna** **clase ( excepto** **el** **neuronal ) no** **envejece** **y** **puede** **vivir** **tanto** **tiempo** **mientras** **que** **no** **sufra** **ataques** **externo** **que** **lo** **eliminen.**

Ahora que lo veo desde este punto de vista los slimes son mas fuertes de lo que creí , bueno creo que seguiré caminando mientras también recojo el pasto del camino para hacer mas pastillas sanadoras .

 **Splash .**

Espera caí en agua eso explicaría por que no siento el suelo pero estoy flotando o sumergido , ahora que al fin tengo agua voy a probar algo.

Absorbe toda el agua hasta que se llena en su interior un cinco por ciento y disminuyendo el agua del lago por la mitad .

Bien a ver si puedo expulsar el agua para hacer un tipo propulsor , pongo un poco de agua y la saco de mi interior, creo que fue demasiado por que estoy volando creo bueno ya estoy por bajar y choco contra algo .

?: me escuchas amigo.

Suena una voz femenina espera al fin me encontré con alguien pero como respondo.

Si te oigo , pienso tal vez si me pueda leer la mente.

?: o veo que si puedes hablar que alegría y dime amiguito por que estas aquí?.  
Dice la voz con un tono de alegría.

Frank: " pues caminado de por allí a allá ya que no puedo ver quería probar suerte con alguien que me pueda oír".

?: ya veo dime te puedo ayudar pero a cambio tendrás que no asustarte.

Frank: "si yo puedo ver haré lo que sea".

 **Pov ?**

Cuanto tiempo ya voy atrapada aquí tal vez unos 500 años pero cuando vi a un slime chocar contra migo me extrañe es decir ninguna criatura debería de estar aquí por mi presencia pero me pregunte y si puede hablar asi que le hable.

Yo: me escuchas amigo.

Le hable telepática mente esperando alguna respuesta.

?: si te oigo.

Cuando oigo que me respondió me alegre bastante .

Yo: o veo que si puedes hablar que alegría y dime amiguito por que estas aquí?.  
Dije con un tono de alegría y también para saber que hacia este slime aquí.

Slime: " pues caminado de por allí a allá ya que no puedo ver quería probar suerte con alguien que me pueda oír".

Yo: ya veo dime te puedo ayudar pero a cambio tendrás que no asustarte.  
Lo ofrecí ayudarle para que pueda ver pero espero que cuando me vea no se asuste.

Slime: "si yo puedo ver haré lo que sea".  
Lo dice con un tono decidió.

Yo: bien primero puedes sentir la magia.

Slime: si lo puedo hacer .

Vaya al parecer solo le tendré que explicar lo principal de un tema .

Yo: necesito que te concentres en la magia a tu alderedor para que logres ver o percibir las cosas a tu alrededor.

Slime: si creo ya mismo lo logro . . . . . . si lo logre gracias espera ¡ eres un dragón !.

 **Pov** **frank.**

Cuando me dijo que me ayudaría a ver lo acepte sin dudar , primero me dijo que intentara percibir la magia a mi alrededor y fue muy fácil después de eso logre percibir la forma, profundidad, color de varias cosas a lo alrededor mio y cuando logre ver varias cosas alrededor mio.

 **Gracias** **a** **lograr** **percibir** **la** **magia** **a** **su** **alrededor** **se** **obtiene** **la** **habilidad** **de** **ver** **el** **ambiente** **a** **su** **alrededor.**

Esto si que es útil , cuando le agradezco a la chica al fin la logro ver y resulta ser un dragón 20 veces mas grande que yo , su cuerpo es totalmente negro y su ojos son rojos esto es es es increíble al fin conozco a un dragón.

Dragón: si lo y lo siento por no decirte que yo era un.

Frank: dragón increíble al fin conozco a uno .  
Lo dije muy emocionado.

Dragón: espera no te doy miedo.

Frank: por que si ustedes son increíbles.

Dragón: eres extraño ya ningún ser me a tenido admiración sino miedo al verme.

Slime: como te voy a tener miedo si por lo que veo tu eres una buena persona.

Dragón: a pues buen punto pero no te extraña que yo este encadenada .

Frank: encadenada?.

En ese momento me di cuenta que ella estaba encadenada a una serie de pilares.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestras historias y saliendo de la zona principal

 **Pov** **frank**

Por lo que oí de ella al parecer los humanos la hicieron prisionera aquí por miedo de que les hiciera daño que estupidez ella no les haría nada ni no lo hará pero también me sorprendí que tiene 500 años aquí me da pena pero ella dice que ahora tiene un momento de conversación conmigo quisiera sacarla de aquí bueno después ella me pregunto mi historia y le conté todo , cuando termine mi relato ella estaba furiosa por lo que me hicieron y también me preguntó sobre ese tal alex y yo le dije todo lo que me contó , ella dijo que nunca escuchó sobre el pero dijo que si podía manipular las almas y darle otro cuerpo debía ser poderoso .

Frank: te quisiera sacar de aquí.  
Lo dije mientras pensaba una manera de hacerlo.

Dragona: no se puede frank.  
Lo dice con un tono triste.

Espera ¿ se puede sacarla de aquí?.

 **El** **cuerpo** **no** **puede** **pero** **el** **alma** **si , se** **recomienda** **que** **se** **pruebe** **con** **la** **extracción** **del** **alma** **mediante** **la** **habilidad** **absorción** **a** **la** **misma , el** **cuerpo** **seria** **destruido** **en** **el** **proceso** **pero** **a** **cambio se le** **dará** **al** **sujeto** **la** **posibilidad de reencarnar , precaución** **la** **reencarnación** **puede** **ser** **en otro tiempo .**

Frank: tengo una manera de sacarte pero parece tener un precio.  
Lo dije mientras la veía .

Dragona: enserio y cual es el precio.  
Lo dice con un tono de esperanza al fin podría salir de allí.

Frank: la habilidad analizar dice que puedo absorber tu alma pero tu cuerpo seria destruido pero a cambio reencarnaría pero aquí dice que también puedes reencarnar en otro tiempo.

Ella se quedó pensando un rato hasta que contesto

Dragona: si puedo salir de aquí lo haré pero dime reencarnare con mis recuerdos?.

Frank: no lo se a ver ¿ ella reencarnara con sus recuerdos?.

 **El** **sujeto** **reencarnada** **con** **sus** **recuerdos , habilidades , posiblemente** **reencarne** **con** **su** **raza** **dormida.**

Frank: dice que reencarnadas con tus recuerdos y habilidades pero también con tu raza dormida.

Dragona: hagamos lo .

Empiezo a acercarme a ella hasta que la toco .

Frank: espero que nos volvamos a ver.  
Mientras uso la habilidad absorción , su cuerpo empieza a brillar.

Dragona: yo también y dime te gustaría salir con una dragona si pudieras.  
Lo dice antes de desaparecer su cuerpo.

Frank: que , creó que debí de haber imaginado eso.

Bueno estoy de nuevo sólo pero ahora ya puedo ver es un progreso , me empiezo a mover mientras pienso en donde habrá reencarnado ella hasta que me acuerdo de las pastillas sanadoras , estado.

 **Nombre: frank ...**  
 **Titulo's: amigo** **de** **la** **dragona.**  
 **Especie: slime.**  
 **Edad: 17.**  
 **Habilidades: analizar** **mundi , disolver , digerir ,absorber.**  
 **Inventario:**  
 **Inventario** **interno: 5% ( pastillas** **sanadoras** **total 100 U ) 4% ( agua ) 91% ( vacío ).**

Creo que hay algo mal con el inventario pero lo dejare pasar bueno veamos estoy en una pradera y solo veo arboles y una que otra roca espera y si puedo fabricar objetos con esos dos materiales , empiezo a absorber varios arboles y roca y debo de decirlo que este cuerpo si esta roto en lo de guardar objetos pero ya que eso me beneficia a mi , cuando ya tengo un 30% de espacio en arboles y un 20 % en rocas empiezo a pensar que hacer mmmm poblemos con una espada , empiezo con un trozo de madera lo moldeo en un mango que es muy fácil después tomo una roca grande y la corto hasta formar la hoja de una espada después los uno gracias a que lo hago en mi interior es muy fácil de hacer eso y ya lo tengo.

 **Felicidades** **gracias** **a** **la** **creación** **de** **una** **espada** **de** **madera** **y** **roca** **se** **obtiene** **la** **auto** **construcción** **de** **esta** **arma.**

Lo digo esta habilidad de alex esta rota pero creo que con una espada en suficiente ahora que puedo hacer ya se un lanza , realizó el mismo proceso solo que esta vez formo la madera en un palo y la roca en una punta de lanza y los uno.

 **Felicidades** **gracias** **a** **la** **creación** **de** **una** **lanza** **se** **obtiene** **la** **auto** **construcción** **de** **esta** **arma.**

Bien ahora poblemos con un cuchillo y una hacha .

 **Felicidades** **por** **la** **construcción** **de** **un** **cuchillo** **se** **obtiene** **la** **auto** **construcción** **de** **esta.**

 **Felicidades** **por la construcción** **de** **un** **hacha** **se** **obtiene** **la** **auto** **construcción** **de** **esta.**

Ahora que puedo hacer ya se voy a practicar el chorro de agua y también recoger mas del lago mas adelante.

Después de varios intentos lo logro ya se como calcular la cantidad y presión para disparar y debo de decir que puedo desde volar hasta disparar balas de agua que atraviesan rocas incluso aprendí a purificar el agua para que cien por ciento potable y también logre hacer una muralla de roca con lanzas de madera que podría rodear un pueblo pequeño creo pero eso me tomo lo restante de madera y piedra que tenia y también que recogí ahora mi inventario va así.

 **Nombre: frank ...**  
 **Titulo's: amigo** **de** **la** **dragona.**  
 **Especie: slime.**  
 **Edad: 17.**  
 **Habilidades: analizar** **mundi , disolver , digerir , absorber.**  
 **Inventario:**  
 **Inventario** **interno: 5% ( pastillas** **sanadoras 100 U) , 15% ( agua** **pura ) , 1% ( espada,lanza,cuchillo,hacha) , 10% ( muralla ) , 69% ( libre).**

Si este modo de inventario esta roto pero bueno , camino o me muevo mejor dicho por un sendero que según la dragón me debería de llevar a un calabozo para evitar que personas no aptas entraran , camino por dos horas y al fin llego a una puerta que en términos simples es gigante pero como paso espera escucho voces del otro lado , me oculto entre unos arbustos y veo que se habré la puerta de la cual salen cuatro personas que parecen aventureros.

Aventurero 1: hasta que al fin salimos de ese calabozo.  
Lo dice uno con cabello negro y una armadura .

Aventurero 2: ni que lo digas pero por que tuvimos que venir aquí.  
Lo dice otro que parece de esos aventureros presumidos.

Aventurera 3: para ver a ese dragón ya que según las sacerdotisas su energía se dejo de sentir y puede que este fuera de su prisión.  
Lo dice una aventurera con cabello rubio y de cuerpo de infarto.

Aventureros 4: solo veamos al dragón para reportar el estado en que esta e irnos.  
Lo dice uno con una espada en su espada que parece muy pesada.

Cuando ellos ya están lo bastante lejos de la puerta yo salgo de los arbustos y entro antes de que la puerta se cerrada , ya dentro miro que son varios pasillo esto si que va a ser largo espera ¿ puedo ver los lugares en los que ya estuve?.

 **Se** **requiere** **una** **habilidad** **de** **mapa** **world , desea** **adquirirla .**

No dice que necesite puntos o nada de eso a si que , si la quiero adquirir.

 **La** **habilidad** **mapa** **world** **a** **sido** **adquirida.**

Empiezo a ver un pequeño mapa en mi visión de mi lado derecho arriba , a ver al parecer me indica lo que ya e visto .

 **Tiempo** **después.**

Ya voy varios días aquí y enserio que tan grande es este lugar pero bueno pero me parece extraño que no me aiga topado con ningún monstruo acaso sera por que esos aventureros los eliminaron bueno espera escucho ruido de varias patas moverse cuando cruzo una esquina veo a una araña gigante comiéndose lo que parece ser un siervo pero esa araña mide como 20 metros de alto , se esta volteando y me mira oh no me voy a dejar comer así que le apunto con mi bala de agua y una pequeña roca.

 **BAMM!.**

Es el ruido de mi bala de roca y la araña cae al piso con un agujero en su cabeza ja ja ja al parecer si funciono mi idea y se preguntan cual pues simple se me ocurrió de usar rocas pequeñas como balas impulsada por un chorro de agua para simular un disparo y al parecer las balas no son tomadas en cuenta en mi inventario interior así que puedo llevar tantas como quiero pero dejando de lado la explicación me acerco a la araña y la analizo.

 **Araña** **de calabozo gigante , grado** **D.**

¿grado D ?.

 **Las** **razas** **se** **catalogan** **en** **diferentes** **grados** **desde** **la** **G** **lamas baja** **hasta** **el** **sss , humanos** **o** **criaturas** **sin** **habilidad** **mágica sin entrenamiento grado** **G** **, humanos** **y** **monstruos** **con** **habilidad** **magia grado F, humanos** **o** **monstruos** **con** **alta** **habilidad** **mágica** **y** **física** **grado** **E** **, monstruos** **con** **habilidades** **altas** **grado** **D** **, criaturas o seres con potencial para** **eliminar** **a 10 criaturas grado D** **grado** **C , criaturas** **capases** **de** **eliminar a 10 criaturas grado C grado** **B , criaturas imvencibles grado A , seres** **muy** **poderosos** **grado** **s, monstruos** **o** **reyes** **demonios** **grado** **ss** **y** **dioses** **grado** **sss.**

No si sabia de eso pero esta araña es grado D enserio que tan poderoso soy por que si mal no recuerdo los monstruos que me atacaron en el otro continente eran grado E y apenas podíamos contra ellos.

Bueno mejor dejo de pensar en ello y salgo de aquí pero cuando volteo otra esquina me encuentro con una serpiente gigante hago el mismo proceso que con la araña y cae muerta me acerco a ella y pienso si la puedo absorber y lo hago y no me sabe a nada .

 **Habilidad** **adquirida , detección** **de** **calor.**

Si no pudiera ver me serviría eso pero ahora no me sirve para nada eso espera tengo una nueva habilidad , estado.

 **Nombre: frank ...**  
 **Titulo's: amigo** **de** **la** **dragona.**  
 **Especie: slime.**  
 **Grado: C.**  
 **Edad: 17.**  
 **Habilidades: analizar** **mundo, disolver, digerir, absorber ,mapa** **world , detección** **de** **calor , adquirir** **forma .**

Tengo dos nuevas habilidades genial pero mejor sigo el camino para salir de aquí.

Después de varias horas logro encontrar la salida pero en el camino me tope con un murciélago que me dio la habilidad sonar , otra araña que me dio la habilidad crear telaraña y un rinoceronte que me dio la habilidad embestir, bueno ya basta de hablar y salgamos de aquí.

Cuando habro la puerta la luz del sol entra pero no me afecta en nada por que no tengo ojos bueno después de salir empiezo a buscar un sendero que me lleve a algún poblado o algo pero nada bueno mejor solo sigo derecho , después de una caminata me doy cuenta que ningúna criatura a venido a atacarme por que sera bueno que mas da, cuando pensaba en eso un lobo sale de entre los arboles y me intenta atacar pero antes de hacerlo se queda quieto y se va corriendo espera por que se va bueno que mas da pero me perdí de la habilidad de oído mmm voy a estar mas atento por si se acerca otro lobo , sigo mi camino mientras pienso en como comunicarme hasta que se me viene la idea de usar la habilidad sonar que produce sonidos para medir la distancia de las cosas la empiezo a probar y después de mucha practica conseguí esto.

Frank: lleVAme cON tu LIder DeL PLAneta.  
Ja ja suena como si estuviera adelante de un ventilador pero bueno .

Ya con eso sigo mi camino hasta que veo aun grupo de globins adelante mio , cuando los observo mejor llevan un taparrabos una camiseta malgastará y una armadura que esta oxidada además de unas armas de madera , un grupo de globins contra un pequeño slime mmm nop no tengo ni un poco de miedo sera por haberme enfrentado contra todos los monstruos de antes , cuando estoy listo para atacar un globin que parece ser el líder se pone adelante del grupo.

Goblin líder: oh gran bestia no nos hagas nada.

EH espera que , cuando volteo a mirar hacia atrás no hay nada entonces me esta hablando a mi no creo pero esta es una buena oportunidad para probar mi habla.

Frank: me lo dices a mi?.

Gobiln líder: si gran vestía pero no hable tan fuerte por favor gran bestia.

Ufs creó que le debo de configurar .

Frank: perdón je je.

Goblin líder: no se disculpe gran bestia.

Okey por que me dice gran bestia.

Frank: disculpa pero por que me llama gran bestia.

Goblin líder: su precensia lo dice gran bestia .

Mi presencia espera me concentro en mi y veo un aura gruesa alrededor mio , intento absorberla .

Goblin líder: oh parece que dejo su aura liberada.

Frank: si yo me dije si alguien se me acercaba mientras estoy con mi poder fuera.

Goblin líder: entonces era un prueba gran bestia.

UF se la creyó .


	3. Chapter 3

Los goblis y los lobos

Después de esa conversación el líder goblin me ofreció ir a su aldea y acepte ya que quiero ver a los monstruos de cerca .

Después de una caminata llegamos a un grupo de . . . no se como llamar a esto es mas incluso las casas mal echas de mi mundo son mejor que esto pero que se le va a hacer , me llevaron a la casa de el líder que es solo madera clavada al suelo con paja podrida enserio mejoren sus casa , mientras pensaba en eso un goblin me trajo un vaso de madera bueno algo parecido nose si esta bueno o malo por que no tengo lengua para saborear después de unos minuto viene el líder goblin .

Goblin líder: lamento este servicio pero es lo mejor gran bestia.

Frank: no importa pero podrías dejar de llamarme gran bestia y que paso antes con los goblin que estaban heridos.  
Lo dije por que cuando veníamos a aquí en el amino pude ver como había varios goblins heridos siendo curados como se podía.

Goblin líder: es por que ellos se enfrentaron a unos lobos .

Frank: lobos ?.

El líder goblin me contó que su dios había desaparecido y con ello su aura que mantenía lejos a algunos monstruos , también que una manada de lobos había venido y unos poco atacaron a los goblins y apenas pudieron ya que un lobo es vencido por diez goblins así que sus oportunidades de ganar son bajas.

Frank: ya veo y dime cuantos goblins están heridos y cuantos hay en total.

Líder goblin: los heridos son como 25 y en total de goblins incluyendo a los heridos son de 100 goblins.

Ya veo esta es la oportunidad de probar mis pastillas sanadoras pero antes.

Frank: y hay mas grupos globins por aquí.

Líder globin: hay seis mas pero todos están lejos como para pedir ayuda por eso le ruego que me ayude a salvar mi pueblo.

Lo pienso y tengo una idea.

Frank: y que recibo a cambio?.

No me mal entiendan yo mismo les ayuda de pero quiero tener algo.

Goblin líder: no tenemos mucho pero que es lo que desea.

Frank: su lealtad.

Goblin líder: ( se pone de rodillas ) le juramos lealtad eterna.

Frank: bien , bueno llevame a donde están los heridos para tratar sus heridas.

Después de eso el líder goblin me llevo a donde estaban los heridos , varios poseían cortadas profundas o mordidas , empecé con probar lo eficaz de las pastillas disueltas con agua y los efectos si que fueron buenos con una pastilla podía diluirla con 1 litro de agua y ese litro curar totalmente a 5 goblins , con 5 pastillas sane totalmente a los 25 goblins en definitiva ya tenia un medicamento eficaz ya que gracias a analizar mundi descubrí que hay pocos objetos que puedan curar de todo y sus fabricaciones tardan incluso milenios así que lo vuelvo a decir este cuerpo esta roto en varios aspectos , bueno después de eso lo goblins se arrodillaron adelante mio al parecer se tomaron muy enserio esa lealtad pero bueno, es hora de enseñarles el plan para evitar que los lobos los exterminen.

 **Pov** **líder lobo**

Al fin entramos a esta región y podremos demostrar nuestro poder contra las criaturas pero primero debemos encargarnos de los goblins , según mis exploradores hay un nido de esos goblins cerca de aquí pero también dijeron que en el camino de regreso se toparon con un slime que desprendía un aura mas fuerte que la mía ja ja ja que idiotez un slime mas fuerte que yo eso ya es muy idiota pero ellos insistieron en eso no pudo creer que me quieran ver la cara pero lo deje pasar ya que el nido goblin es mas importante.

Después de seguir a los exploradores llegamos al nido de los goblins pero no me esperaba que tuvieran una muralla como la de los humanos y solo una puerta de madera en donde estaba un slime ja creen los goblin que solo por eso se van a salvar , por tener una muralla y una sola entrada para atacarnos uno a la vez , mande a varios lobos a atacar la muralla y de un solo golpe debería de caer pero no espere que unas lanzas de madera salieran de la tierra y mataran a todos los lobos eso como es que paso , volteo a ver al slime este se acerca .

Slime: vete de aquí o no tendré compasión.

Ja no tendra compasión que puede hacer el contra migo , le voy a enseñar a no creerse superior que los lobos , cuando me acerque lo suficiente para atacarlo todo se puso negro.

 **Pov frank**

Este es el plan , sacaré la muralla que tengo y la haré rodear las "casa" de los goblins después pondré las lanzas ocultas en el suelo para que se activen cuando yo envíe magia a ellas .

Cuando empecé a poner la muralla alrededor de las "casas" de los goblins estos se impresionaron y yo también ya que la muralla rodeo mucho mas de lo que esperaba , como que las "casas" de los goblins apenas ocupaban unos 40 metros cuadrados en total de área , la muralla ocupo unos 5 kilometros incluyendo varios arboles y un pequeño río con un lago , enserio alex me dio un cuerpo con varias trampas pero mejor para mi , bueno luego empecé a poner varias lanzas enterarás en el suelo de la muralla y al final empecé a fabricar una puerta de madera de largo unos 5 metros y alto igual que la muralla unos 7 metros .

 **Felicidades** **por** **la** **construcción** **de** **una** **puerta** **de** **madera** **se** **obtiene** **la** **auto** **construcción** **de** **esta.**

Enserio sirve con todo lo que fabrico y después lo puedo hacer automático esto ya parece a ARK , bueno esto debe de ser suficiente así que a esperar.

Después de algunas horas esperando en la puerta de la muralla el sol comenzó a ponerse y al fin logre sentir a los lobos y también en el mapa se divisaba a una puntos rojos acercándose espera el mapa ya me muestra todo alrededor mio a mas de 5 kilómetros ¿como?.

 **La** s **habilidades mapa world , sonar y detección de calor se unieron mejorando el mapa , se necesita mas habilidades de detección para mejorar el mapa , el mapa ya muestra a todo el alrededor del individuo a un radio de 5 kilómetros si excepciones , puede configurarse.**

Ahora ya tengo un mapa que me muestra todo enserio tengo muchas trampas pero mejor me concentro en los lobos , después de un rato ya llegan los lobos y uno que parece el líder esta adelante de todos , el líder mando a algunos lobos a atacar la muralla antes de que la tocaran activo las lanzas que los matan enseguida , parece que todos los lobos no entienden lo paso , me acerco un poco al lobo líder.

Frank: vete de aquí o no tendré compasión.  
Lo dije mientras preparaba una bala de roca.

El líder no escucho mi advertencia e intento atacarme pero antes que me tocara ya tenía un agujero en su cabeza , todos los lobos no entienden lo que paso así que me pongo alado del cuerpo fallecido del líder.

Frank: escuchen me lobos tienen dos opciones la servidumbre o la muerte.

Espere que alguno hablara o dijera algo pero nadie lo hizo bueno esta es mi oportunidad de probar la absorción y también la habilidad de cambiar de forma, me acerque al líder y lo absorbi .

 **Por la absorción de un lobo se obtiene las habilidades telepatía , alto sentido de olfato y transformación de lobo.**

 **Por la adquisición de la habilidad alto olfato el mapa se mejora en un rango de 10 kilómetros , ahora el mapa muestra todo tipo de alimentos ya sea animal o vegetal.**

Esto ya esta mucho mejor ahora mi mapa es eficaz en todo que genial , nadie se movió ni nada espero que con esto ya respondan , use la habilidad de cambiar de forma ya ahora era un lobo espero que con esto ya decidan entre correr o atacar.

Frank: escuchen me lo dejare pasar esta vez los que se quieran ir hacerlo ahora.

Con esto ya deberían de correr.

Lobos: " todos somos uno y como tal lo seguiremos a usted ".  
Mientras todos se arrodillaban ante mi , casi caigo de espaldas pero por poco y lo hago , enserio no me espere que pasara esto pero ya que , después de eso me puse a observar a los heridos los goblins no había ya ninguno ya todos estaban despiertos tambien y los lobos solo tenían unos rasguños pero se regeneraban con su habilidad de regeneración impresionante espera por que no tengo regeneración yo bueno eso lo veré después , cuando ya entramos a la muralla los lobos estaban fascinados con el tamaño que embarcaba la muralla igual que los globins que despertaron minutos antes, bueno después de eso yo me dirige al centro de de las "casas" de los goblins a pensar y después de una noche de pensar lo pensé el plan ' los goblins y lobos se unan y se cuiden mutuamente ' ya que así los dos se cuidarían mutuamente , cuando llego la mañana los goblins y lobos estaban esperando mi plan cuando me puse adelante de todos les conté lo que pensé.

Frank: escuchen todos ahora se formaran grupos entre las dos especies.  
Dije y nadie pareciera rechazar la idea.

Frank: es decir de goblin y lobo.

Cuando dije eso las dos especies se voltearon a ver y.

Lobo: " espero cuide de mi".

Goblin: igualmente.

Esos eran las palabras que se decían , enserio comienzo a pensar que los monstruos son mejores que los humanos , pero ahora que lo pienso no tienen nombre.

Frank: oigan jefe y si les pongo un nombre a cada uno ya que me hace raro tenerles que llamarles la atención.  
Cuando dije eso cada goblin y lobo me volteo a ver emmm dije algo extraño.

Líder goblin: en serio nos concederá ese honor.  
Lo dice con mucha sorpresa .

Frank: ah si.

Cuando dije eso todos los goblin soltaron un grito de alegría enserio si tanto querían un nombre ellos mismos se hubieran puesto , bueno empecé con el líder le pregunte si tenia algún hijo y el dijo que su hijo tenía una hija recién nacida , el nombre de su hijo era rigur así que pense en decirle rigur-do .

Frank: si su hijo esta cerca y lo llaman rigur usted respondería -do.

Lo dije en tono de broma pero el respondió.

Rigur-do: llamarme con el nombre de mi hijo permite me estas lágrimas de alegría.

Enserio eso ya es exagerar pero darle un nombre por capricho me hace sentir mal . ..  
Pero bueno aunque me preguntó si después el se llame rigur-dodo por su nieta , a ella le puse naomi , ahora que lo pienso podría comenzar por los grupos de padres e hijos primero , entonces nombre a los goblins solitario y huérfanos , me pregunto si seguirán utilizando estos nombres en el futuro .

Rigur-do: no tenemos palabras para expresar nuestra gratitud . . . pero seguro que esta bien eso.  
Pregunto con una voz un poco nerviosa.

Frank: por que.

Rigur-do: hmmm, bueno , sabemos que usted posee gran cantidad de magia . . . . pero aun así, para dar nombre a tantos nombres a la vez...

De que habla solo les estoy dando nombres.

Frank: no hay problema , supongo.

Y así , seguí dando nombre a los goblins después procedí por los lobos.

Su próximo líder es la hija del anterior , se parece a su padre en su pelaje y lleva el mismo aire alrededor y en cuanto a sus ojos color sangre , pienso en un nombre ketsaka  
( ketsueki =sangre. Aka = rojo ).

Lo se mis nombres no son muy originales acabo de mezclar el nombre de la sangre y el rojo.

En ese momento.

Sentí un agotamiento increíble y mi energía mágica siendo drenada de mi cuerpo.

Pero ¿ por que ?.

 **Explicación , acaba de utilizar energía mágica mas** **allás** **de** **su** **capacidad , entrando** **sujeto** **en** **estado** **de** **reposo .**

Espera ya no me puedo mover ni hablar pero aun estoy consciente , espera rigur-do dijo algo sobre mucha energía mágica y poner nombre , mmmm me di cuenta de algo ! Poner nombres gasta la energía ¡  
Porque nadie me lo dijo.

Mientras pensaba en eso los demás estaban asustados por que no contestaba entonces rigur-do empezó a cuidarme , bueno que mas da y cuantas veces ya voy diciendo eso nah no importa .


	4. Chapter 4

Las evoluciones de los goblins y lobos

 **Pov** **frank**

 **Su** **energía mágica a sido** **recuperara , reposo** **apagado.**

Después de ese mensaje al fin me pude mover pero porque los goblins se ve mas humanos espera le voy a preguntar a rigur-do .

 **Tiempo** **después.**

Al parecer cuando un monstruo que es nombrado este recibe una evolución seria la palabra correcta ya que los goblins aumentaron un poco su altura además de que en las mujeres es mas visible eso ya que como lo digo antes no se podía diferencia muy bien pero ahora es mas fácil ya que tienen ciertas partes mas grandes y los hombres están felices con ello yo no siento nada ante eso sera porque en esta especie no hay diferencia de sexo bueno y en cuanto a los lobos estos crecieron un poco mas pero estoy buscando a ketsaka y la ...tre .

!WHATS¡ .

Ahora ella es mucho mas grande y su pelaje es de un color negro brillante y sus ojos son mas como decirlo son mas brillantes y también parece temer un aire mas de un líder nato bueno debo de decir que no me esperaba esos cambios pero ahora creo que es hora de enseñarles a cazar en equipo , los reúno a todos en la parte de las "casas" de los goblins .

Frank: bien. Veo que ya están en parejas ahora vamos a aprender a cazar juntos.  
Mientras tomaba mi forma de lobo, pero ketsaka viene a donde yo estoy.

Frank: pasa algo ketsaka ?.

Ketsaka: pues yo quisiera ser su compañera.

Eso me impresiono ya que nunca había tenido alguien que quisiera ser mi compañera por cuenta propia.

Frank: porque yo?.

Katsaka: es que le quiero servir a usted.  
Lo dice llena de decisión.

Frank: ( suspira ) bien pero estaré en esta forma.

Comenzamos con práctica de montar a los lobos e indicarles señales para saber cuando ir mas rápido , mas lento , a la izquierda , a la derecha ,o hacia atrás , despues de unas horas ya lo logran bueno ahora ver como cazan y trabajan en equipo .  
Estoy encima de un árbol mientras miró el mapa observando los movimientos que hacen para cazar y lo están haciendo bastante bien bueno creó que solo me queda ver el pueblo aunque solo sea un grupo de chozas .

Bajo del árbol y me comienzo a mover hasta llegar a la puerta de la muralla con unos dos globins de vigilantes , ellos me saludan y entro a la muralla , enserio creó que esto si es mucho espacio ya que incluso los lobos cachorros pueden jugar tranquilamente como si fuera un bosque espera ahora que lo veo bien alado del mini lago están unas lobas con sus cachorros y algunas goblins con sus hijos jugando con los lobos debo de decir que me gusta mas esta vida que la de humano , bueno miro al alrededor de aquí y me doy cuenta que se puede hacer lo que sea ya sea cultivos o construir casas de verdad espera casa ya se , me voy a una zona oculta entre los arboles y empiezo a absorber algunos arboles , piedras , pasto . Después de haber absorbido todo eso empiezo por hacer las paredes y suelos.

 **Gracias a la fabricación de paredes y suelos de madera se obtiene la auto fabricación de estos.**

Ahora pobremos hacer una cabaña con todo , uno los suelos y paredes le pongo unas piedras como soporte en el piso enserio esto de poder construir fácil no sirve cuando no tienes la más mínima idea de cómo se hace pero ya mismo listo.

 **Aprendes a fabricar casas .**

Que por qué me sale eso y no lo otro de poder fabricar automáticamente , bueno que se le va a hacer bien ahora veamos como salió la casa , cuando la saco y la pongo no sé si reír o llorar esto parece que se va acaer en cualquier momento está como si tuviera más de 100 años sin usarse arg aún me falta mucho que aprender pero bien un error lo comete cualquiera .

Bueno mejor regreso a ver cómo les va con la práctica de la caza.

 **Misión nueva desea leerla?.**

Una misión? Bueno veamos de que trata.

 **Misión mejora aldea .**  
 **Mejorar la aldea para que sus habitantes puedan vivir tranquilos en ella .**  
 **Recompensa: un hogar al cual volver para descansar , planos de moto Sistem , título Dios guardián de los goblins y lobos.**

Espera la misión es de mejorar la aldea y las recompensas son simples pero moto Sistem que es de si es obvio que una moto pero Sistem bueno igual iba a mejorar este lugar.

 **Mensaje de Alex desea contestar Si/No.**

Ya déjenme de enviar mensajes pero bueno es de Alex , Si.

Adelante de Frank aparece una pantalla de color gris, en esta se ve a Alex.

Alex: oye Frank dime ya te acostumbras tes a tu nuevo cuerpo .

Frank: si pero al principio te maldije por esto pero ahora veo que es una trampa total este cuerpo.

Alex: sí ja ja estuvo buena tu reacción pero eso no es de lo que te quiero hablar.  
Poniéndose totalmente serio.

Frank: que es ?.

Alex: al parecer tu fuistes maldecido por un Dios de tu mundo con que nadie te apreciara ni te tomara en cuenta , aún no descubro quien fue pero debió de haber sido para ver a alguien miserable.  
Dijo esto mientras miraba a Frank totalmente serio y paro un momento para seguir con la otra parte.

Frank: eso explicaría todo .  
Lo decía pensando toda su vida antes.

Alex: no estás molesto?.  
Pregunto un poco confundido Alex .

Frank: no ahora tengo una nueva vida antes de que nos trajeran mi vida era de menosprecio pero gracias a que me distes una nueva oportunidad puedo iniciar de cero y sin preocupaciones de que me pase lo mismo ¿ No?.

Alex: si ya te quite esa maldición pero no te pongas cómodo qué cuando completes las misiones dé aquí te tendrás que ir.

Frank: que porque?.

Alex: debes de salvar a este mundo de la guerra pero también te voy a hacer fuerte .

Frank: creo que ya soy fuerte para cuidarme a mí mismo.

Alex: hay criaturas más fuertes Frank así qué no te confíes y también te transportare cuando menos lo pienses a lugar en donde caistes para que sobrevivas .

Frank: bien pero me gusta más los mosntruos que los humanos.

Alex: okey okey pero igual tendrás que ayudar a los humanos.

Frank: ya lo veremos.

Después de el eso se fue a la zona de las casas para ver cómo les iba a los goblins y lobos que entrenan para ser los cazadores y guardias de la futura aldea.

Frank: parece que les va bien muy bien.  
Mientras miraba que ya estaban mejorando en la habilidad de la caza .

?: Maestro.

Frank: uh , que pasa ketsaka.  
Cuando voltea a ver mira qué ketsaka este atrás suyo.

Ketsaka: me preguntaba por qué hace esto.

Frank: a que te refieres?.

Ketsaka: hablo de que nos está ayudando a todos de forma desinteresada sin pedir algo.

Frank: no si estoy recibiendo algo.

Ketsaka: que cosa?.  
Pregunto confundida ya que no sabía que le estaban dando algo.

Frank: dime ketsaka cuánto tiempo vives?.  
Mientras miraba hacia adelante.

Ketsaka: lo mismo que los humanos por qué.

Frank: hay mi respuesta yo soy inmortal asique hago esto para tener un lugar al que ir cuando me cansé de ver el mundo.

Ketsaka se sorprendió por la información que su maestro era inmortal pero también se sintió triste al escuchar qué el visitará el mundo es decir que la dejaria entonces pensó en ir con el.

Ketsaka: maestro pued...  
No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

Frank: no , nececito que te quedes a cuidar todo esto además eres la líder de los lobos.  
Lo dijo mientras la veía y le sonreía , Frank está en su forma de lobo , asiendo qué ketsaka sintiera algo en su corazón.

Ketsaka: en-entendido maestro.  
Lo dijo un poco nerviosa .

Frank: bien , bueno creo que ya es hora de descansar para ellos.  
Mientras miraba a los lobos y goblins y también como ya se hacía de noche.

Ketsaka: yo les diré maestro.

Frank: gracias ketsaka.  
Frank se paro y cuando ketsaka y se había ido salto encima de la muralla para mirar el paisaje del artadecer y así cerrar los ojos no para dormir ya que no lo necesita sino para pensar como hacer la misión de la aldea y diferentes cosas necesarias para los goblins y lobos.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Aquí el cuarto capítulo y espero lo disfruten estás partes ya que en unos capítulos más Frank será enviado a otra parte.


	5. Chapter 5

Mejorando la aldea y bandidos

Cuando paso la noche Frank habia mandado a reunir a todos los goblins y lobos , excepto a los pequeños ,ya todos reunidos el se puso adelante de todos.

Frank: bien los llame a quien para que me ayuden a mejorar la aldea.

Cuando dijo eso todos lo miraban ya que el ya había echo mucho por todos ellos.

Frank: primero les enseñaré a cultivar la tierra asique los que quieran aprender eso siganme y a los demás vendré en una hora para lo siguiente que será la recolección de madera .

Cuando el empezó a caminar a una parte donde era plano para enseñarles todo sobre el cultivo , miro hacia atrás y lo estaban siguiendo varios goblins y algunos lobos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Frank empezó a hablar.

Frank: con esto podrán tener comida en periodos de tiempo y también poder tener reservas en caso de emergencias y cuando sea ya el momento les podrán enseñar esto a las futuras generaciones , está entendido.

Todos asistieron en respuesta y Frank les empezó a enseñar todo lo que sabía , leer mangas y leer todo relacionado con el cultivo si le ayudó además de que investigo en la noche con analizar mundi todo sobre el cultivo, después de una hora les enseño todo lo que debían saber y también se veía que esa parte ya estaba como para ser cultivada gracias a que el había echo muchas herramientas del cultivo , les dijo que rescansaran para mañana a la misma hora seguir con el resto.

Cuando Frank regreso en donde debían de estar reunidos los que querían prender a recolectar madera , estaban varios goblins y lobos , esta vez fueron a un mini bosque .

Frank: miren esto lo harán solamente en épocas donde los árboles ya estén en bastante cantidad y si se preguntan como crecerán tan rápido es simple.  
Mientras tiraba una semilla al suelo y está se enteró para después de unos segundos empezará a salir sus hojas y crecer lento .

Todos se sorprendieron por eso ya que un árbol tardaba años en crecer pero hay había uno que crecía ante sus ojos y tardaría máximo unos meses para ya estar a su máxima altura .

Frank: este bosque está con una magia que hace que todo árbol aquí crezca más rápido pero cada árbol tarda 3 meses asique tienen que esperar 3 meses para poder cortarlos y obtener la madera.  
Explicó Frank a todos , después les enseño como tenían que talarlos para que calleran en un lugar específico , así estuvieron por una hora hasta que termino la explicación , les dijo que descansaran o si querían podían aprender otra cosa, todos querían aprender otra cosa asique lo siguieron hasta donde debían estar los que faltaban de aprender.

Frank: bien ahora los que quieran aprender la herrería vengan conmigo.

Diciendo eso varios goblins y algunos que aprendieron la tala de árboles lo siguieron , Frank empezó a dirigirse a una parte de la zona de las casas donde había varios hornos de piedra junto a unas rocas que hacían de cubeta con agua y alado de estas un trozo de metal que Frank había conseguido antes.

Frank: aquí aprenderán a formar todo tipo de herramientas o cualquier cosa de metal.

( Oigan ya me aburre escribir esto asique pasemos a los últimos días ).

Después de varios días Frank les había enseñado todo tipo de cosas que ayudarían en la aldea y ahora estaba con el último grupo de goblins enseñando les a como hacer cabañas , Frank había practicado eso y ahora era un experto.

( Lo siento pasemos esto también ).

Después de varias horas Frank ya les había enseñado lo principal y ahora estaba paseando por el bosque afuera de la muralla mientras pensaba que gracias a analizar mundi sabía todo eso.

Frank: " me preguntó cuánto me podra decir esa habilidad acerca de eso ".

Pero en eso mira que vienen unas personas con pinta de bandidos.

Frank: " bandidos ".

Tercera persona

Frank se esconde entre unos arbustos mientras se transforma en slime , ya que estaba en su forma lobo , mira lo que hacen los bandidos y al parecer son un grupo numeroso.

Bandido 1: por aquí esta esa muralla .

Bandido 2: si lo esta según uno que regresaba de la ciudad vio una muralla por este camino.

Bandido 3: aun no entiendo por que estamos buscando esa muralla ?

Bandido 2: por que si es un pueblo tendríamos un lugar al cual saquear y tener un refugio.

Bandido 3: si hay mujeres vale la pena entonces.

Entonces cuando los bandidos ya estaban adelante de el arbusto donde estaba frank este salio de este .

Bandido 1: un slime que esos no aparecen solo en los calabozos y laberintos.

Bandido 3: que tal si lo vendemos en la ciudad .

Bandido 2: atrapenlo.

Frank se movió a un lado cuando un bandido lo quiso atrapar.

Bandido 2: que inútiles si quieren hacer algo bien.  
Mientras intentaba atrapar a frank pero este se escondió en unos arbustos.

Bandido 2: miren como lo atrapo.  
Mientras se acerca al arbusto pero en eso sale una serpiente de 5 metros de alto con escamas verdes y lo come de un bocado sin dejarle tiempo a gritar , cuando los otros dos bandidos ven eso salen corriendo .

Serpiente: miedosos.  
Hablo la serpiente transformándose en una araña de 10 metros de alto con patrones entre verde y gris.

Cuando los bandidos llegan a la base cuentan lo que paso , la mayoría no les cree pero en eso un bandido llega corriendo y dice que una araña gigante viene , en ese momento logran ver a la araña y entran en pánico pero toman las espadas y se preparaban para el ataque pero la araña solo cubre alrededor de la base con telaraña para que no escapen y luego comenzó la masacre.

Horas después.

Frank llega a la aldea en su forma slime .

Frank: " yo creí que me darían batalla pero no fue así pero aunque sea obtuve varias monedas aunque ¿ como funciona el dinero aquí ? Ya que en el castillo no necesitábamos comprar nada.

El sistema monetario de los continentes es de monedas de cobre , plata,platino,oro y oro blanco.  
100 monedas de cobre hacen una de plata , 100 de plata hacen una de platino , 100 de platino hacen una de oro y 100 monedas de oro hacen una moneda de oro blanco la mas alta en significado monetario.

Ya veo bueno dejando de lado eso habré ganado algo por que no tengo nada ademas de las monedas y no salio ningún mensaje .

Mientras entraba en la aldea mira que ya están construyendo las cabañas de casas.

Se obtiene un cristal misión desea utilizarlo ahora Si/No.

Que es un cristal misión ?.

Cristal misión es un te le transportador que lleva al lugar de alguna misión larga.

Ya veo ufff creo que ya me tengo que ir.

Frank se dirige a la cabaña donde vive la familia goblin líder es decir de rigur-do , su hijo rigur y su nieta naomi , además de ketsaka por petición de frank que fuera la compañera de naomi aunque solo fuera una bebe cuando creciera que ellas dos fueran compañeras ya que son las lideres/futuras de sus respectivas razas , cuando llego a la cabaña toco la puerta , esta en su forma lobo , le abrió rigur , ellos dos son amigos .

Rigur: maestro que pasa?.  
Pregunta un poco confundido.

Frank: solo les debo de decir algo y dejame de llamar maestro ya te dije que me llames frank ya que somos amigos.

Rigur: entendido frank-sama .

Frank: mmm mejor bueno podrías llamar a tu padre y a ketsaka les tengo algo que decir.

Rigur: por que no entras ?.

Frank: bueno.

Cuando ambos entraron a la sala en donde estaba rigur-do , ketsaka y namoi , la ultima ya parecía una niña de 4 años ya que gracias a la evolución los goblins tienen mas vitalidad al igual que los lobos.

Rigur-do: pasa algo maestro.  
Mientras se dirigía a donde frank.

Frank: pues solo creo que ya tienen lo necesario para vivir pacíficamente además de que dejare a unos guardianes.

Ketsaka: que me vas a dejar.  
Mientras se abalanzaba encima de frank.  
Ketsaka: por favor no te vayas.  
Mientras parecía que iba a soltar algunas lágrimas.

Frank: tranquila vendré a aquí en algún momento no es como si me fuera para siempre, así que puedes estar tranquila mi niña.  
Mientras se paraba y le acariciaba la cabeza a ketsaka con una pata además de que descubrió que ella apenas tiene 13 años pero a la evolución le hizo mas grande pero también los lobos tienen una vitalidad mas larga así que ya crecerá a la edad normal.

Ketsaka: promete lo.

Frank: lo prometo .

Rigur: espere frank-sama por que se va ?.

Frank: para ver el mundo además anoche me enfrente contra una base de bandidos y obtuve una nueva forma.

Rigur-do: espere maestro como se enfrentó contra una base de bandidos si son fuerte.  
Lo decía un poco preocupado por su maestro.

Frank: en realidad ni siquiera me dieron una pelea pero ahora se que van a estar bien y yo siempre los cuidare olvidan que soy su guardián.

Ketsaka: espero que te cuides y cuando te vas?.

Frank: ahora "estado".

Nombre: frank.  
Titulos's: amigo de la dragona , guardián de la aldea .  
Especie: slime.  
Grado: C.  
Edad: 17.  
Habilidades: analizar mundi, disolver, digerir, absorber, mapa world mundi, adquirir forma, telaraña, embestir, telepatía.  
Inventario :  
Inventario interno: 5%( pastillas sanadoras 100 U), 15%(agua pura ), 2%(espada,lanza,cuchillo,hacha),3%( metal).

Espera por que las pastillas no se han gastado? Y que paso con el mapa y las habilidades de deteccion

Pastillas infinitas gracias al pasto que crece en el inventario.  
Que.

Alex: "yo te lo puedo explicar".  
Sonó la voz de alex en la mente de frank.

Frank: " explicame".

Alex:" veras el mapa y las habilidades de deteccion se fusionaron dando origen auna nueva habilidad que seria una habilidad única y con las pastillas es porque la primera vez que recojistes el pasto también tomates tierra que se guardo en el inventario del sistema y en ese lugar es algo que no tiene leyes pero mantiene todo en buen estado incluso puede congelar o hacer el tiempo mas rápido siempre que las cosas del inventario este bien y con la tierra no es la excepción y ahora siempre se producida pasto cuando toque hacer mas pastillas".  
Después de eso no sonó mas la voz de alex.

Frank estaba confundido por que no entendio nada pero dejo para otro momento y se concentro en los demás.

Frank: bueno como decía yo me voy ahora es por eso que me vine a despedir.

Ketsaka: que ahora por que.

Frank: tengo que ir a un lugar urgente pero tranquilos que les deje a sus guardianes en mi cabaña así que solo tienen que activarlos.

Rigur: no creo que lo podamos hacer cambiar de decisión así que solo le deseo suerte frank-sama .

Rigur-do: espero nos volvamos a ver maestro.

Frank: yo también pero tranquilos que volvere .  
Diciendo esto frank piensa Si y es transportado al instante dejando en su lugar un brillo que desaparece unos segundos después.

 **?**

Frank apareció encima de un rascacielos y adelante suyo estaba alex.

Alex: listo para tu misión.

Frank: por supuesto.  
Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Alex: nos veremos cuando salgas de hay.

Diciendo eso frank ve oscuridad hasta cuando.

Tock tock tock

?: frank-sama ya es hora que despierte.

Frank habré los ojos y se da cuenta que esta en una cama al mirad alrededor mira que es una habitación grande con una estantería llena de libros , un escritorio y encima de este una vela también mira que hay dos puertas una esta abierta y se ve una bañera ese debe de ser el baño , mira la puerta de donde vino el ruido y se levanta de la cama pero se da cuenta que es un humano , corre al baño y ve que su cabello es negro y sus ojos son cafés , corre de vuelta a la cama , alado de esta hay una tarjeta que dice los siguientes datos.

 **Nombre: frank .**  
 **Edad: 17.**  
 **Especie: humano.**  
 **Rango: G.**  
 **Habilidades: terraformar** **minerales.**

Frank: estoy devuelta al día en que morí.


	6. Chapter 6

Devuelta al día en que morí

Frank estaba sin habla ya que había vuelto al día en que el murió pero por que y también la tarjeta .

Frank: esto no puede estar pasando pero por que espera , estado.

 **Todas** **las** **opciones** **del** **sistema** **rpg** **han** **sido** **bloqueadas , tiempo** **de** **desbloqueo : 48:45:23 .**

Frank: en dos días volveré a recuperar el sistema pero por que alex me trajo aqui?.

?: frank-sama el entrenamiento ya empezará.

Frank: a si gracias.  
Agradeció frank a la maid que luego se fue.

Frank: bueno veamos por que alex me enviaría aquí . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . no se me ocurre nada bueno debo de actuar normal creo arg me pregunto si tendré mi fuerza.  
En ese momento frank presiono una decoración de metal para ver su fuerza , la decoración fue aplastada fácilmente.

Frank: veo que aun tengo mi fuerza pero veamos si actuar normal o no.

Al final frank decidió actuar como la ultima vez , se vistió con una armadura ligera y salir del cuarto cuando lo hizo se encontró con un pasillo largo se fue por la derecha hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento en el cual había muchas personas desde algunos adolescentes de su edad hasta soldados , se dirigió a una esquina del campo y empezó a practicar con la espada ahora que lo pensaba le era mas fácil de practicar .

 **Se** **aprende** **la** **habilidad** **de** **manejo** **de** **espada** **nlv 1 .**

Ya veo ahora que tengo este sistema me es mas fácil aprender algo pues comenzamos.

Frank empezó a practicar el manejo de la espada y el escudo .

 **Se** **aprende** **la** **habilidad** **manejo** **de** **escudo** **nlv 1.**

Frank practicaba con las dos armas hasta que unos chicos fueron hasta donde estaba el.

Chico 1: que haces perdedor .  
Dijo un muchacho de cabello café oscuro , ojos azules y una mirada de superioridad.

Frank: nada cesar .  
Mientras le mira con una mirada fría.

Cesar: que el perdedor no me quiere aquí ja ja .  
Riéndose .

Chico 2: cesar por que no le enseñas lo que aprendisteis .  
Dijo un muchacho de cabello negro ojos negros.

Cesar: buena idea Juan mira inútil.  
Mientras empuñaba una lanza de madera.

Todos los que estaban cerca vieron eso y sólo voltearon la mirara ignorando eso.

Frank: vamos te espero .  
Mientras tomaba una posición de pelea y hacia una sonrisa.

Cesar: lanza reforzada.  
Cesar se lanzo para atinar le un golpe con su lanza pero frank puso su escudo recibiendo el daño pero ni siquiera se movió , usando su espada.

Frank: espada viento.  
Corta el aire adelante de cesar el cual después de unos segundos es empujado por algo hasta la otra mitad del campo de entrenamiento .

Frank: si no quieren sufrir lo mismo largense de aqui.  
Mientras apuntaba a los compañeros de cesar.

Todos vieron lo que había echo frank y estaban sumamente sorprendidos ya que el era el mas débil de todos.

Juan: solo fue suerte.  
Mientras le intentaba golpear con una espada de madera.

Frank: patético .  
Sujeto la espada con su mano desnuda para comenzar a apretarla hasta romperla .

El otro chico le quiso golpear con una flecha en la espalda pero frank la atrapo estando de espaldas sorprendiendo aun mas a los demás.

Frank: típico de humanos atacar por la espalda, pulso de viento.  
Mientras una Briza empujaba a los dos varios metros atrás mientras que frank se sacudía un poco de polvo.

?: que esta pasando aquí.  
Preguntó una mujer de unos 29 años aunque parece de 20 , su cabello es café claro y sus ojos también.

Frank: pues ellos me indicaron sus trucos y yo pensé en indicarles los mios sensei.  
Lo dice mientras se dirime devuelta a su habitación.

Sensei: es cierto chicos.  
Pregunto mirando a los chicos que ya habían llegado devuelta a donde estaban para hacerle pagar a frank esa humillación.


End file.
